Bad Bad Girlfriend
by Kittygirl5558
Summary: half song fic, half story. one shot. Things get a little heated between Bella and Edward at a new club in Port Angeles, plz no flamezz! constructive criticism welcome!


BPOV

BPOV

Ughhhh Friday the worst part is that I don't have the excuse to have to sleep so the Cullen's decided that its time for ANOTHER human experience. This time were going to the new club that just opened up in Port Angeles. Alice being who she is decided to take liberty on herself to get me ready.

First I was forced into the shower with about 50 bottles of shampoo, conditioner, body wash and shaving stuff. Then her and Rosalie pulled me into a makeup chair and did my hair in a cute sexy hairstyle that would hold while dancing and still look awesome. Next she pulled me into her room-sized closet and showed me what I was going to wear. When I saw it I freaked. There looked to be five strips of fabric on the whole thing. **(Pic in profile)**

"Alice I'm sooo not wearing that"

"Yes you are" she chimed than rushed of to get ready

It took her all of 3 minutes and she was back.

"Why haven't you put it on yet?"

"Ummmm" was my brilliant answer

Then she pretty much forced into it and pulled out a long trench coat with a smirk.

"This goes over it we don't want to spoil the surprise for Edward now do we" she said sweetly

So we made our GRANDE entrances with Rose going first then Alice then me

Emmett and Jasper loved Alice's and Roses club outfits. Then they wondered why I was wearing the trench coat, but didn't enquire.

We all piled into the Volvo with me riding shotgun, Edward driving (of course), Alice and Rose sitting on there partners laps. It took about 30 minutes to get there even with the insane driving. Alice just kind of waltzes up to the bouncer and tells him who we were then let us go in without question. As soon as we got in Alice and Rose dragged me off to the bathroom to take off my coat and make my grand entrance.

As soon as I walked out and Edward's eyes fell on what I was wearing I swear his eyes popped out of his head. I walked up to him and kissed him on the jaw telling him heed catch some pretty big fls with a mouth open like that. I don't know were I got all the confidence from but I pulled him onto the dance floor and we started dancing like REALLY dancing. Then an awesome song came on, one of my favorites.

I started to sing along and grind into Edward along with the words

My girlfriend's a dick magnet  
My girlfriend's gotta have it  
She's hot, can't stop, up on stage doing shots  
Tip the man he'll ring the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like hell  
Dirty girl, gettin' down, dance with guys from outta town  
Grab her ass, actin' tough,  
Mess with her, she'll fuck you up  
No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned, but she's comin' back to my place tonight!

She likes to shake her ass  
She grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down  
She's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a BAD BAD GIRLFRIEND

As I continued to grind him I felt his cock go hard against my ass. It felt really good to know what kind of effect had on him. Just as the second verse started I felt him grab my hips and he started to grind along with me slightly thrusting into my backside

Red thong, party's on, love this song, sing along.  
Come together, leave alone, see you later back at home  
No one really knows if shes drunk or is she's stoned  
but she's coming back to my place tonight  
I say  
No one really knows just how far she's going to go  
but I'm gonna find out later tonight

She likes to shake her ass  
She grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down  
She's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a BAD BAD GIRLFRIEND

We started to grind a little harder when I felt a pool of wetness fall into my underwear soaking it through. I grinded a little harder into him getting any friction I could when I heard him groan in satisfaction. So I did it again as the next verse started

Doesn't take her long to make things right  
But does it make her wrong to have the time of her life  
The time of her life  
(My girlfriend's a dick magnet)  
(My girlfriend's gotta have it)

She's a gold digger  
Now you figure out its over, pull the trigger  
Futures finished, there it went, savings gone,  
The money spent

look around and all I see  
is no good, bad and ugly,  
man shes hot and fixed to be,  
the future ex-Miss Connolly!

She likes to shake her ass  
She grinds it to the beat  
She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth  
I like to strip her down  
She's naughty to the end  
You know what she is, no doubt about it  
She's a BAD BAD GIRLFRIEND

As soon as that finished, a new song came on. Low by Flo Rida, people poured onto the dance floor and rapidly moved to the beat.

Mmmmmmmm  
Let me talk to 'em  
Let me talk to 'em  
(Let it rain)  
Mmmmmmmm  
Let me talk to 'em  
C'mon!

Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey! )  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low

Hey, I ain't never seen nothing that'll make me go  
This crazy all night spending my doe  
Had the million dollar vibe and a body to go  
Them birthday cakes they stole the show  
So sexual  
She was flexible,  
Professional,  
Drinking X&O  
Hold up wait a minute, do I see what I think I whoa  
Did I think I seen shawty get low  
Ain't the same when it's up that close  
Make it rain, I'm making it snow  
Work the pole I gotta bank role  
I'ma say that I prefer her no clothes  
I'm in to that I love women exposed  
She threw it back at me I gave her mo'  
Cash ain't a problem I know where it go (she had them)

I looked over and saw Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett dancing just as closely as us.

Apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey! )  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low

Hey, shawty what I gotta do to get you home  
My jeans filled with gwap and they're ready for showing  
Cadillacs laid back for the sexy grown  
Patron on the rocks that'll make you moan  
One stack (come on), two stacks (come on), three stacks (come on)  
Now that's three grand  
What you think I'm playing baby girl I'm the man  
I'll bend the rubber bands  
That's when I threw her legs on my shoulders  
I knew it was over  
That heny and Cola got me like a soldier  
She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her  
So lucky, oh me, I was just like clover  
Shawty was hot like a toaster  
Sorry but I had to fold her  
Like a pornography poster  
She showed her

Apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey! )  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low

Apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey! )  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low

We continued like that for a long time until it came to the time when Edward was holding me up because my eyelids were drooping. We finally got out and drove home. Jasper drove while I sat in the back with Edward. I think I fell asleep on the way. Because when I woke up we were almost at their house. When we got in Alice dragged we up to her room to take off all the makeup, give me a pajama set and send me to Edward's room where I normally slept when I slept over. As soon as I got there I fell into bed only to have the covers pulled over me and a cool weight lay down next to me. I fell quickly into a deep sleep listening to my melody.

**AN:**

**Whooo second fanfic written… I thought of doing this when I was listening to Punch Much last night…yepp ummmm well yahh I think im gonna do the last chappie for my other story tonight or tomorrow so be sure to read!!**


End file.
